I dont dance
by Arashi hetalia
Summary: Todo inicio por una simple competencia y termino en un desafío grande (basado en la canción i dont dance de la película high school músical 2 regalo para Daap)


_I don't dance_

 _One shot_

 _ **¿Que tal ? Espero que todos se encuentren bien desde donde sea que estén bueno primero que nada espero que nadie haya escrito algo como esto antes ya que esto fue un pedido que me hicieron para una dinámica la dinámica es la de amigo secreto me toco darle regalo a una chica que llego al foro recientemente Daap espero sea de tu agrado**_

 _ **Hetalia y High school musical no me pertenecen si no que pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Hidekas hiramuya y Disney chanel**_

 _ **El presente fic participa en la dinámica "amigo secreto" del foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?"**_

Todos los días era lo mismo competencia tras competencia desafío tras desafío, Alfred F Jones e Ivan Braginsky siempre competían por quien era el mejor incluso los estudiantes lo sabían , entre los estudiantes de primer año hacían apuestas para ver quien ganaba aunque esta ocasión iba a ser diferente

 _Competencia de baseball entre Ivan Braginsky y Alfred Jones_

Como siempre los murmullos no tardaron en llegar "¿cuando no?" "¿y ahora porque?" "¿a quien le van?", pero eso a Alfred poco le importo

—¿los empleados han ganado alguna vez un premio? — pregunto Soo Jin

—podria intentarlo — le respondio Alfred

— se que puedes Al hazlo por nosotros

En ese momento Ivan se acerco —si quieres jugar hazlo pero recuerda que yo no bailo

—¿no crees que bailar pone un poco de juego?

—¿sabes jugar?

—¿un poco?

Y así comenzó el desafío a Alfred le toco lanzar mientras que Ivan tendría el bat

— _Hey,batter,batter, hey battter,batter swing._

— _I've go to just do my thing._

— _Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing._

 _I'III show you that it's one and the same:_

 _Baseball,dancing,same game._

 _It's easy: Step up to the plate,start swingin._

— _wanna play ball now, and that's all._

 _This is what I do._

Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes y mas cuando el resto de los estudiantes se les unió a lo que ya parecía una coreografía

— _It ain't no dance that you can show me._

— _You'll never know it you never try._

— _There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH_

— _Come on!_

— _I don't dance._

— _I know you can._

— _Not a chance._

— _It I could do this,well,you could do that._

Ahora era Ivan quien seria pitcher mientras Alfred se quedaria con el bar la verdad es que iban parejos y no habia un claro ganador

— _But I don't dance._

— _Hit it out of the park!_

— _I don't dance._

— _I say you can._

— _There's not a chance._

— _Slide home,you score, swingin on the dance floor._

— _I don't dance,no._

— _Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing._

— _I've go to just do my thing._

— _Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing._

— _Two-steppin, now you're up to bat._

 _Bases loaded, do your dance._

 _It's easy:_

 _Take your best shot,just hit it._

— _I've got what it takes, playin my game,so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH._

 _I'II show you how I swing._

Todos incluso las chicas se le unieron al americano para convencer al ruso de que siquiera lo intentará

— _You'll never know if you never try._

— _There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH._

— _Come on!_

— _I don't dance._

— _Iknow you can._

— _Not a chance._

— _It I could do this, well, you could do that._

— _But I don' dance._

— _Hit it out of the park_

— _I don't dance._

— _I say you can._

— _There's not a chance._

— _Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor._

— _I don't dance, no._

— _Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance._

 _Swing it out,spin around,do the dance._

— _I wanna play ball,not dance hall._

 _I'm makin a triple,not a curtain call._

— _I can prove it to you til you know it's true,cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too._

— _You're talkin a lol;show me what you gat. STOP._

— _Swing!_

— _HEY_

— _Come on,swing it like this._

— _Oh,swing!_

— _Ooh_

— _Jitterbug...just like that._

— _That's what I mean; That's how you swimg_

— _You make a good pitch but I don't belive._

— _I say you can._

— _I know I can't. I don't dance._

— _You can do it._

— _I don't dance,no._

— _Nothin'to boy, alta boy. YEAH._

— _Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,bater what? One,two,three,four, everybody swing!_

— _COME ON!_

— _I don't dance._

— _I know you can._

— _Not a chance._

— _It I could do this,well,you could do that._

— _But I don't dance._

— _Hit it out of the park!_

— _I don't dance._

— _I say you can._

— _There's not a chance._

— _Silde home,you score,swingin on the dance floor._

— _I don't dance,no._

Termino antes de lo que esperaban dándole a Ivan la victoria pero bueno al menos dieron un buen espectáculo

 _ **Bueno por ahora aqui se queda la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo un song fic espero Daap te haya gustado ciao y hasta la pasta**_


End file.
